totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Alfred
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Alfred. Anita Anita has taken a liking to Alfred, and even thinks he's cute. When she was choosing people to gain immunity, she accidentally forgot Alfred and sincerely apologized for it, and the gonzo forgave her. In the 'Anita-Cody-Eva' Love Triangle, Alfred is rooting for Anita, as the two are roommates. Belinda Beth Bridgette Carol Chef Hatchet Chris Maclean Cody Courtney Daisy Alfred and Daisy get along fondly. In the first episode, when Alfred was worried about getting eliminated first, Daisy was the first person to stand up for the him and comforted him when Sandra tried getting him voted off. She kissed his cheek for good luck, and when he got a trophy she huggeg him in joy. She also would playfully flirt with him. This stopped more or less when Daisy became more involved with Yoshi. Duncan Gwen Hannah Alfred displays a great amount of compassion when Colin accidentally kills Hannah in the Zombie VR game. He kneels and shakes her shoulders and still shows signs of being upset after he had come over the fact that none of what was going on was real. Also, Hannah is often seen talking with Alfred casually. Izzy Alfred and Izzy immediately took a liking to each other when they had time to meet, due to both being wild daredevils. United by their bizarre but fun personalities, they also were close to Mandy, the cultist cutie both had taken to very quickly. In Boat Race, the concept of fan service was brought up, and the three were in the Janitor's Closet to explain this to the good viewers. It started off with Izzy and Alfred making out passionately, continuing with Alfred and Mandy kissing, then Izzy and Mandy. After the challenge was over, Izzy, Alfred, and Mandy still had some making out sessions in the closet. After Mandy left, Izzy told Alfred that she wanted the gonzo guy to pursue Mandy, as she wanted her friend to find someone special. Since then, Izzy has been coaxing Mandy to go to Alfred. Joel Alfred and Joel were in the confessional together after Hannah kissed his cheek, celebrating. LeShawna Lindsay Mandy Alfred and Mandy are a budding couple, fighting against Mandy's strong stubbornness which prevents them from going out altogether. The relationship is physical so far, with Alfred doing all of the courting, and they have yet to officially hook up. See '''Alfred and Mandy '''for more information. Owen Rodney Rodney's first interaction with Alfred occurred while the latter was unconscious, and the former tripped over him. It became stronger when Alfred stood up against Colin for Rodney. He later starts 'tutoring' Rodney about guns and zombie invasion survival, much to Courtney's dismay. Alfred continues to teach his young friend about all kinds of things that aren't taught in school, helping him understand pop culture more. Sakaki Alfred and Sakaki were paired together in the Nerds Vs. Pops: Paintball challengehttp://totaldramacomeback.wikia.com/wiki/Nerds_vs._Pops:_Paintball. He referred to Sakaki as cute. Alfred stated that if he weren't already in a relationship with Izzy and Mandy, he would pursue her too. Sebastian Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Relationships